Three's a Charm
by The Mauradas
Summary: Three best friends enter the world of talking beasts. Two are descendants of royalty, and the third is child of Narnia's worst enemy. They're there to find their true purpose, will they? Peter/OC Susan/OC Caspian/OC Edmund/OC: NOW OFF HIATUS BUT BEING MOVED TO ONE OF OUR PERSONAL ACCOUNTS: DayDreamer1212 YOU CAN READ IT THERE!
1. Ditches and Don'ts

CHAPTER ONE

"Eighty-Eight, Eighty-Nine." The seeker's voice rang through the house, and you could hear the footsteps of three girls running through the door. Their squeals mixed with the stomping of their feet as they ran towards the woods. Breathless, they stopped at a bright clearing, looking around for a decent hiding spot.

"Hannah! I cannot believe you! You nearly ripped my arm out of its socket for this ridiculous game!" said one girl angrily.

"Well I'm sorry DELINA, but I don't want to be caught by little Wilke of all people!" said the brown-haired Hannah, grabbing her knees for support.

"Don't call me DELINA." Said the girl, her eyes flaming.

"Are we going to hide, or just stand here and let Wilke catch ALL of us?" laughed Natalie as she pulled her windswept black hair away from her face. The other two snapped out of their petty argument and joined their friend in the universal search for the perfect hiding spot. The first two creeped ahead of the third carefully surveying the landscape. Natalie and Hannah crept forward when Hannah gasped,

"Woah." she simply said, as she stared down into a deep crevice that split the earth of the forest.

"Lina?" Called a young male voice from behind the trees. Hannah and Natalie just gawked at the ditch, as Delina raced towards them.

"We have to try and fin-" Lina lost her footing and fell down into the ditch, and ended up dragging Natalie and Hannah down with her. They shut their eyes tight, and waited for the impact of the ground as darkness closed in around them.

* * *

><p>Hannah blinked repeatedly as she opened her eyes. Her heart raced as she sat up wondering where her friends were. Seeing Natalie and Lina knocked out on either side of her calmed her, and she relaxed a bit.<p>

"_They're not dead. That's a relief. Now I just have to wake them up. Shouldn't be too hard." _Hannah shook Natalie lightly, who just mumbled and rolled over. Sighing and rolling her eyes, Hannah tried the same with Lina who swatted her hand away. " _Time to try something different." _She was near to screaming in their ears when she heard male voices and stopped cold.

"Pete, I swear I heard something over here! Just come and look!"

Hannah froze, trying to keep her breathing as quiet as possible. The voices grew louder and louder, but eventually faded into silence. Hannah let out a sigh of relief , and turned to see her friends still lying on the ground. She reached out both her hands and squeezed their noses. The two shot up and slapped her hands away from their faces. Hannah made a sign for the two to remain silent. The girls got up and dusted leaves off of themselves. They were in a forest, but it wasn't familiar to them at all. It looked different than before. This new forest held a prestige that made the girls' hearts flutter with wonder. Looking around, they saw a vast lake, glimmering against the sun. It was surrounded by hills which at some points flattened out into meadows. On top of a hill, through a clearing of the trees, they could make out the image of a castle,which at first they thought they were hallucinating but then realized it was actually there. A grand castle that you would picture from a fairytale . The girls looked at each other, not believing their eyes, but heard a voice from behind them which snapped them back into reality.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" The girls whipped around, catching a view of a strong dark face and a slim form covered in chain-mail. The boy, who looked about nineteen, quickly dropped his dazed smile as the girls stared at him with wide eyes.

"Now please don't r-" before the boy could finish his sentence, the three girls sprinted off into three different directions. Not caring where they were going, they passed several trees and burrows until they found themselves bumping into each other in the same clearing that the dark haired boy had appeared from. Breathless, they were about to sit down, when the boy appeared again. The girls, still thoroughly frightened, backed up into a clump together.

"Now, in all seriousness," the boy huffed with an interesting Spanish accent, "please don't run." The girls simply did not listen and took off in a mad dash. The girls continued to run, swerving through trees as they went; They were running at full speed until Lina came to a dead stop. Natalie stopped, practically running her over, and looked at her as if she had lost her mind.

"What are you doing? He's going to catch us!" Lina pointed to something below her and snapped,

"Well I didn't really want to fall again. Especially not down that hil-" Hannah crashed into the two of them, not realizing they had stopped running. They tumbled down the hill ,but before they hit the ground again, the girls felt a pair of strong arms around each of them stopping their fall, except for Hannah. She landed smack on her face again.

Hannah rolled over and grumbled, "If I fall on my face on more time I'm really gonna-". The boy with shoulder length dark hair and dark brown eyes waked over towards her,

"Sorry about that, I tried to catch you but, obviously, it didn't really work out. Here, let me help you." he said extending his hand to help her. "I'm Caspian, and I think you have a leaf in your hair." Hannah gave him a quizzical and slightly irritated glance and replied shortly.

"Hannah. Hannah Marborough, and I think I'm a little better off without your help." The boy helping Lina set her on her two feet, and laughed. He had messy blond hair and sparkling grey-blue eyes.

"I think she's right. You've been a lot of help to the dear girl already, Cas. We don't want you to break her. I'm Peter, by the way. That's my brother, Edmund." he said gesturing to a dark haired boy who was standing behind their horses. "That is our friend, Caspian." He gestured to the boy who dropped Hannah on her face. "And I really have no idea where my dear sisters have wandered off to." The girls all stepped towards each other again Hannah and Natalie behind Lina, who put her arms in front of the two, for whatever protection she could possibly offer. The three jumped with a start as they heard horses coming towards them.

"Peter! We missed the stag **again**! Honestly it's been one-thousand years and we still can't even- Oh my!" The three girls raised their eyebrows as two girls on a large unicorn approached. The older girl, who looked about seventeen, drew an arrow from the pouch slung across her back and readied her bow.

"Who are you?" She asked in a steely dark voice, "And why have you come here?" The blonde haired boy stared at her in disbelief.

"Honestly, Su! They're scared senseless of us, and you go and draw a weapon on them! What kind of _Gentle Queen _are you?" Susan lowered her bow and grumbled,

"Alright, alright, _brother dearest_. But we still have no idea who they are, they could be criminals for all we know!" Edmund stepped out from behind the horses and sighed.

"I'm with Susan. They could be supporters of Miraz, of all things." Peter gave him an irritated look.

"Really, Ed? They don't even look like Telmarines." Lina grew tired of listening to their arguments.

"You talk about us as if we aren't even here." She said with a huff, "Well, here's a lovely break in the weather, WE ARE." She snapped stepping forward. Natalie looked at her with disbelief and whispered,

"Lina would it kill you to be nice? We don't want one of those swords in _our _backs." Hannah simply stared with her mouth open. The pale skinned boy stared at Lina in utter offense.

"Is that any way you address a King?" He asked in a smirking voice. Lina took a daring step forward.

"Aren't you all a bit young to be kings and queens?" asked Hannah rather bluntly. She was ignored.

"No, perhaps it isn't, but it certainly is the way you address a little boy with a head too big for his brain." Lina retorted, laughing. The silence was broken by the younger of the two sisters sliding off the unicorn's back, which snapped the quarreling twosome out of their deathly staring contest.

"What has gotten into all of you?" she demanded with furious eyes. "They're obviously not from anywhere around here!" She turned to the three girls and softened her glance into a questioning frown. "I'm Lucy, and this is my sister Susan. Where did you say you all are you from?" Natalie spoke first, hoping to silence Lina, who would have said something sharp and sarcastic.

"We're from America, New York specifically." The four kings and queens looked at each other with happy recognition lighting up their eyes, until the youngest girl, looking about 15 years old spoke up.

"So how did you get here?" Hannah looked around, then back at the girl.

"Where exactly is here?" she asked completely confused.

"Narnia of course." Said Caspian.

"Well we we're playing a game of hide in seek, until we fell down a ditch and ended up in... Narnia," Natalie concluded, the foreign name rolling off her tongue. She shook her head at the ridiculousness of her statement, whispering to herself "That sounds absolutely idiotic." Caspian laughed and sarcastically stated.

"Falling seems to be a favorite past time of yours." Hannah glared at him and stated.

"Well at least I don't drop people on their faces!" Caspian blushed and looked down ashamedly.

"You were falling too fast." he mumbled to himself. He immediately calmed down and asked to no one in particular. "What are we going to do with you damsels?" There was a silence as everyone began to think. A low rumble alerted the group to another's presence.

"They are to remain at Cair Paravel, as my esteemed guests." Hannah, Natalie, and Lina's eyes widened as they saw a large lion walk towards the group, while the five kings and queens dropped to their knees. They heard Lucy gasp the word _Alsan _creeping softly out of her mouth.

"There's a talking lion." Stated Hannah dumbfounded, "What kind of sick dream is this?" Natalie glanced back at the kings and queens, then back at Lina and Hannah and whispered.

"Do you think we should kneel too?" Lina dismissed the idea, and daringly took a step toward the lion.

"Please send us back home." The lion gave her a long grave look.

"Unfortunately, my child, there is nothing I can do to send any of you back home, Narnia has called you to help you find who you are, and until you do, the choice of the matter remains with Narnia." Aslan stared deep into Lina's eyes. There was a silence until Edmund spoke up

"You won't be much missed at home." This immediately started an uproar between the monarchs.

"How can you say that?" Demanded Peter.

"What's wrong with you? How can you say something like that?" Susan was furious. Edmund held up his hands in surrender and yelled over the shocked protests.

"I MEANT! I _meant_..." He said lowering his voice. "Time on Earth stops for Narnia, so when they return, if they return, no one will realize they had left. It's the same as when we left during the Golden Age." Aslan nodded.

"Now I do believe that these introductions have gone far longer than necessary, and your guests must be rather tired." Aslan chuckled as Hannah yawned rather loudly. He smiled at the girls, then proclaimed. "The kings and queens will escort you to Cair Paravel. Soon you will discover your purposes in Narnia, but for now a well deserved rest awaits you."He shook his mane and let out a roar that rang through the clear skies, and then he disappeared along with his echoing voice that faded in the breeze of the wind.

The girls turned around to face the others, and then Caspian spoke up. "Well I guess we better get moving. We have a long ride ahead of us."

As the kings and queens mounted their horses, the girls looked at each other.

"I'm not so sure about this. How do we know that this is a good idea?"Whispered Lina with concern. Natalie spoke, glancing back at them.

"We have no choice but to trust them." Hannah and Lina nodded in agreement, but not really sure about the idea. Then Caspian rode over on his horse and gave his hand to Hannah, telling her to get on. She laughed and sarcastically concluded.

"No. There is no way I'm riding with you. For all I know your horse would probably knock me on my face too." Caspian smirked.

"That was an accident, and I'm sure you would rather ride with me than walk all the way there." Hannah laughed and mumbled.

"I'm not so sure about that." Edmund came over and interrupted them, giving Caspian a glare that made it clear he was tired of him making things difficult, he looked back at Hannah and said,

"Why don't you just ride with me?" She agreed and climbed onto his horse. Peter walked over to Natalie and politely asked.

"Would you do me the pleasure of riding with me?" He bowed elaborately for effect, and then leaned towards her and whispered in her ear, "I promise I won't let my horse drop you." Natalie laughed, then simply stated "Alright, " as she climbed on his horse.

Caspian walked over to Lina and bluntly stated, "It looks like your with me."Lina rolled her eyes, and as she mounted his horse, murmured,

"It would seem so."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well, that's the end of Chapter One! :)<strong>_

Thanks for reading and keep checking up! 3

REVIEWS ARE LOVE 3 :)


	2. Maid?

The day had grown darker as they continued to ride toward Cair Paraveal. It had been hours since they had seen even a glimpse of the castle in the distance, and they were all starting to become weary of the never ending ride, even though Lucy had tried to keep them in good spirits by playing games and asking the girls questions about home. Lina, Natalie and Hannah found her adorable, but Edmund was becoming visibly annoyed with everything she said.

"So what school did you go to?" Lucy inquired. Edmund groaned and thought to himself, "Not another question! Any more questions and I might go mad." Lina rolled her eyes at him, then turned to Lucy, smiled at her, and said.

"We went to Hogw-." But before she could finish Edmund cut her off, saying.

"We've reached Cair Paravel." The girls looked forward to see themselves before a huge castle. It was perched on top of a mountain. and three of the sides were flattened out into a beach surrounded by water. The pillars of the roof reached up and touched the clouds, but the castle seemed to be disconnected because of all the different buildings, yet the whole castle was joined inside the mountain. The grandest aspect of the castle was the thousands of windows which seemed to be bringing a symphony of light in with each. The girls looked at each other with armament at the magnificent sight.

Once they reached the entrance, the men helped the girls off their horses, or at least tried to when Susan walked over to them, and with a smile on her face, said.

"Come. I'll show you to your rooms, and get you some new clothes," She laughed to herself and simply stated, "Because you three will probably scare the maids with all the dirt your covered in."

Lina was furious and opened her mouth to start talking, but Natalie mouthed "Don't!" Lina sighed in defeat, and followed the others into the castle. As they walked in, each of the kings were gazing after one of the three girls with a smile on their faces.

* * *

><p>Natalie was showed to her room by Caspian, as Susan dashed away to try and find some proper fitting clothes for the girls. Natalie stared out the windows of her room in a daze.<p>

"Will that be all, milady?" asked Caspian inclining his head. Natalie shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts.

"Of course, ah, your majesty. But please, just Natalie is fine." She said entering a simple curtsy. Peter raised one eyebrow.

"Just Natalie it is then" he replied. Natalie gave him a look which made his smirk grow wide. There was a knock and Susan opened the door slowly. She saw the two in the room and gave them each a questioning glance. Natalie immediately blushed and looked down. Seeing the awkwardness she had created in the room, Susan broke the silence,

"I hope this fits." Susan said holding out a deep blue and silver dress. Natalie gave Susan her thanks, who curtly nodded and dragged Caspian out of the room to give Natalie some privacy.

Natalie slipped the dress on and admired herself in the mirror. She thought to herself

Hannah will love these dresses. They're so comfortable, and Lina- She froze in her thoughts and ran out the door. She knew Lina absolutely despised dresses, and she knew Lina's sharp tongue could end up being a problem. She heard voices coming from the other side of the hallway. She saw Lina and Caspian standing in the hallway, a pleasant smile on their faces. Natalie suddenly felt a flash of something, but she wasn't really sure what it was. She heard parts of their conversation.

"Thanks for getting me the pants and shirt, Caspian. I think I would have died in that dress." Caspian's laugh rang through the hall, and Natalie caught herself smiling.

He has a really nice laugh. She thought to herself. She walked up to the pair and smiled.

"Hello, Lady Natalie." said Caspian with a little bow. Natalie smiled as Lina politely excused herself, winking at the blushing girl.

"You look lovely." Said Caspian simply, not meeting Natalie's eyes. Natalie blushed lightly, and stared at the ground.

"So does this castle. Mind giving me a tour?" She asked softly. Caspian was about to answer when the two saw Edmund running down the hall toward them. He stopped when he saw them, and leaned over, putting his hands on his knees for support. He stood up, breathing hard and said.

"Asl...wants...ll..s..and-".

"Edmund, just to make sure you know, we have no idea what your saying," laughed Caspian. His laugh made her smile, and Caspian turned his head and smirked at her.

"Now let's try this again. And take a deep breath this time. What on earth were you trying to say?" Edmund glared at Caspian then laughed.

"Aslan needs us in Peter's study."

"Alright, I'll go and get the others." stated Caspian. He started to walk off down the hallway, until he stopped, and turned around and simply said. "It looks like that tour of ours will have to wait." Natalie nodded and as the boys walked away, she found herself wandering through the winding corridors, admiring the paintings of the great kings and queens on the wall. As she turned the corner, she came face to face with Susan, practically running into her.  
>"Susan, I'm so sorry, I-". smiling at her, Susan held up her hand and said.<br>"It's fine, no need to apologize. Are you coming to the meeting?"Natalie blushed and admitted.

"Actually, I was trying to find it."

"Well for starters, your headed in the wrong direction." Laughed Susan as she smiled at her. It was the first time she had seen Susan genuinally smile since she had gotten here. Maybe she isn't as bad as I thought she was.

"Come. We should go to the meeting. I'm sure the others are waiting," Susan concluded, as the two of them walked down the hallway to Peter's study. They walked in silence for some time, until they were nearly knocked over by a fast moving bundle.

"Oof! Hannah!" Natalie cried, rubbing her stomach. "Where are you going?" she asked, trying to regain her breath.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Said Hannah with a sympathetic glance to each of the girls in turn. "I'd left Lucy in Peter's study." She finished.

"But aren't' you supposed to be at the meeting?" Susan asked frowning. Hannah shook her head violently.

"No. In fact, Aslan made it very clear that only the Kings and Queens were allowed to attend.." Hannah said, glancing at Natalie apologetically. "Sorry, Natalie." Natalie shook her head.

"Really it's alright." She said "I've been in the mood for a nice nap." With that, Natalie took her leave.

"Is there anything else I could do to wile away time?" Hannah questioned, turning to Susan.

"There is the library." Said Susan

"Really, Su. You and your books!" She huffed, but Natalie shook her head.

"Perfect! Which way?" She asked the queen, smiling. Susan pointed her in the proper direction, and the two girls parted ways.

* * *

><p>"They're WHAT?" Asked the Kings and Queens simultaneously. Aslan gave them a sad look then explained.<p>

"Yes, children. Hannah and Natalie are, indeed, distant relatives of the Kings and Queens that followed your reign during The Golden Age. I'd taken them back to your world when the Telmarines were first invading. They were merely children." He chuckled

"Do they remember anything?" asked Susan in a soft voice.

"Natalie, does not remember anything of her previous life." Aslan stated

"And Hannah?" questioned Peter. Aslan sighed.

"Hannah was there to witness the death of her parents, her true parents. Nonetheless, it just comes to her as two people she does not even recognize." he explained

"What do you mean? Comes to her?" Asked Edmund. Aslan gave him a long grave look.

"She has horrific dreams. For her parents died truly horrific deaths. " Everyone cringed, imagining. However, Aslan did not stop.

"There is also something you should know about Lina." he said.

"She's got a blade for a tongue and a mind sharper still." Mumbled Edmund bitterly. Aslan chuckled darkly.

"That, and she is the daughter of The White Witch." The Monarch jaws dropped to the floor.

"D-does she know this?" sputtered Susan.

"Yes. Do not trouble her over it. She is not the creature her mother was, and she has faced many a nightmare because of it. All eight of you are tied together, as fate has pronounced. They are here to discover themselves, and to help you as well. Treat them well, and see to it that they are kept safe." The kings and queens nodded, and Aslan took his leave.

* * *

><p>Hannah walked into the library; it had about a hundred different bookcases that reached from the ceiling to the floor. She ran her fingers along a shelf, until she found a book that captured her interest. The Golden Age: The Kings and Queens of Old, maybe the past will help her discover her destiny. She took the book and sat on a window seal that overlooked the gardens. I just hope we'll fit in here, she thought to herself. She started to read the book, trying to dismiss the thought from her mind.<p>

"It looks like you're a lot like my sister; I always seem to find Susan's nose in a book." Smiled Peter and he sat down on the window seal with Hannah. She smirked and replied,

"I'm not going to lie. Your sister did scare me at first, but now that I've gotten to know her, somewhat, I realize she is not as bad as she seems." Peter leaned towards her and whispered,

"I've known Susan for 17 years, and she scares the wits out of me on a daily basis." The two burst out laughing until it faded into silence. Hannah looked down at the ground not knowing what to say, until Peter simply stated.

"So, I'm sure you heard my sister is planning a ball for next month." Hannah looked up at him and curiously said,

"No, I haven't. I didn't even know there was a ball."

"You should come."

"Um, I'm not so sure. Dancing really isn't my thing, and I'm sure it wouldn't be a big deal if I came. And besides, I wouldn't know anyone."

"Well you would know, I can teach you how to dance, and I won't even complain if you step on my feet. I'll even be your escort." He said with a smirk, and continued to talked while he walked off, "So it's settled, you're going."

"But I-" Hannah tried to protest, but Peter just yelled

"You're going!"As he walked away. Hannah smiled to herself, starting to look forward to this ball._ Maybe I actually do fit in here._

* * *

><p>Lina was busy exploring the castle when she decided to take a step towards the armory. Big Mistake. She could hear Edmund was there too, only he wasn't alone. There was a girl with him, she couldn't hear much of their conversation, just high pitched giggling. Disgusting, some girls just don't know how to have dignity, she thought. Lina wasn't sure why she was there, but for some odd reason, she didn't like it. She turned to step away, when the door burst open, revealing a somewhat happy couple. Standing next to Edmund, was a short girl, with big grey eyes, plump rosy lips, and perfect set white teeth.<p>

"Edmund!" She giggled, "You never told me you brought new maids to the castle!"

"Um, Demetria, love, she's n-" He attempted to explain but was inevitably cut off by Lina, who said in a deathly steel voice.

"Maid? Why you little-" Raising her voice with each word, Edmund became irate.

"Ahem, Demetria, love. Why don't you excuse me and the, uh, maid." he finished casting Lina a deathly stare.

"WHAT? I'm not-" Edmund grabbed Lina by the forearm and yanked her with a great force, towards the courtyard.

"Would you just shut up for once! You talk too much, honestly, and I think a frea-" He was stopped as Lina's hand made hard contact with his face causing a sharp pain to cover the whole left side of his face. "You've stepped out of your place!"

"No, consider that a token of my gratitude, dear king." She said pointing her finger his bright red face. Edmunds face contorted in rage and he grabbed her wrist, but before he could cause any harm to the angry girl, Caspian's voice broke his concentration.

"What on EARTH are you doing, Edmund!" Caspian shouted jogging toward the pair. He pulled Lina away from Edmund, who looked near to blows. "The last time I checked," he said "the Narnian's weren't famous for abusing their guests."As Caspian pulled Lina down the hall, Edmund furious beyond common sense, retorted haughtily.

"She must be used to it, her dear dear mother, must have taught her all about cruelty, and abuse." His shouts had echoed down the hallway and through Lina's thoughts. Edmund expected her to hit him again. Lina turned, but instead of anger, her face was a blank, empty canvas. Her thoughts were unreadable as she pulled away from Caspian, and walked slowly towards Edmund.

"She hurt you too then." She said. She looked down, shook her head, and walked away to her room. As she turned the corner out of sight, Edmund was able to see only the hurt and pained look on Lina's face. The other three monarchs quickly approached, having heard the shouting from Peter's study.

"What happened?" asked Lucy, seeing the dark red mark on Edmund's face.

"Mr. I'm-The-King, over here almost beat Lina because of some stupid argument!" Caspian yelled, storming down the hall to find Lina, leaving the four royals very surprised and angry.

"Edmund! How could you?" Lucy shrieked.

"Really Ed? Is it really that hard just to walk away?" questioned Susan. Peter was just standing there, his arms crossed and his eyebrows wrinkled.

"What did you say that made her so upset. She looked rather hurt." He stated, he was the only one that was giving Edmund the benefit of the doubt. Edmund stared at his feet ashamedly.

"She shouldn't have hit me." He mumbled. Peter's eyes widened and he frowned even more.

"Ed, what did you say to her?"

"There might have been something I said about her mum." He mumbled rubbing the back of his head. Susan's eyes widened dramatically, and Peter smacked his forehead. Lucy walked backwards, appalled.

"You should go apologize to her RIGHT NOW!" she said. Edmund shook his head.

"Believe me, that's the first thing I wanted to do." he replied looking in the direction that Lina had stormed away.

"Well," said Peter clapping his hands together, "we'll leave you to it then."

* * *

><p>Edmund slowly made his way to Lina's room, unsure of what to do or say. He kept wringing his hands and took shallow breaths as he paced outside her door. As he started to knock on the door, he heard a quiet, Come in, he opened the door and saw Lina hanging upside down over the edge of her bed. She wasn't looking at Edmund, but at the wall on the other side of her bedroom, with a blank expression on her face.<p>

"Look I'm-" Edmund started but soon stopped when Lina sat up on her bed and stared calmly at him.

"Sorry? Yeah I kind of figured that bit out. Don't worry about it. Not like it hasn't happened before ." but Ed wouldn't stop.

"It wasn't my plac-"

"Ed."

"And I shouldn't ha-"

"Eddy"

"Bu-"

"Just shut up already, before I give you a matching set." She stated pointing to his still red cheek and giving him a knowing look. Just like me she thought to herself doesn't know when to shut his mouth. Edmund sighed. "She hurt me too. It's okay." Lina said smiling slightly.

"Friends?" he asked in a small voice.

"Friends." she said, nodding her head and sticking out her tongue.

"Now, I really must get back to Demetria. She'll be wondering why I wandered off with the maid." he said winking.

"Don't push it." laughed Lina gently shoving him out of her room. She closed the door and slumped into her bed for a well deserved rest.


	3. The Past Will Always Haunt Us

Peter roamed the grounds, just thinking. He had been doing an awful lot of that since the girls had gotten there. One month, and they were fitting in quite nicely, though he still couldn't beleive that Edmund and Lina hadn't beaten each other senseless.

_I'm __**more **__surprised that Susan didn't beat him and Hannah senseless._ he thought to himself, remembering how quickly the two got along. Pulling pranks on all the royals was their specialty. He remebered Caspian and Lina's fury when the two jokesters had coated their practice daggers in hard toffee, making them unusable for the next two weeks.

_Lina and Cas. Ha! _They're almost always on the training grounds._ Those two are inseperable. _He grinned, and his mind made a jab at him.

_Not unlike you and Lady Natalie. _

Peter's thoughts were interrupted when he heard a loud scream and rushed to the courtyard. He stopped when he saw Lady Demetria sitting on the grass. He tried to turn around and started to walk away.

_Please don't see me. PLEASE don't se-_

"Oh! Oh King Peter!" Peter cringed at the sound of her voice, high pitched and squeaky. _Ugh, how can Ed deal with her?_ Nonetheless he turned back around and put on his best fake smile.

"Hello, Lady Demetria." He tried not to let his irritation show, but to no avail. Thankfully Lady Demetria didn't notice his bitterness and thought nothing of it.

"Peter, I haven't a trace of where Edmund is, and, oh it's just so horrible." She wimpered annoyingly. Peter sighed.

"What has happened milady?" He asked, trying not to roll his eyes.

"I think the new maid, Lina, I believe, has stolen my gold earrings." she whined. "My father wouldn't have stood for such thieves in his manor."

"Well your father isn't here, now is he?" He said irritated. "And considering she isn't a maid, stealing your earrings might have been rather difficult." He stated this as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Now, before you go about making ridiculous accusations about the guests in _my _castle, I suggest you have some valid proof to present."

"B-b-but m-my king! The proof should stand alone that they aren't fastened on my ears at the present, should it not?" She asked widening her eyes. Peter gave her a stern glance.

"Demetria?" he asked

"Yes, my king." she answered quietly

"Why are you lying to me?"

"What do you mean, my king?"

"I can see them shining in the hole in that tree where you not-so-cleverly have placed them." He said pointing. "Now I shall bid you a good day, milady, and I hope you shall enjoy your last night here." With that, he turned away not wanting to see her again.

He went back to the edge of the castle grounds again, trying to forget about Demetria. _I don't know what Ed sees in her. She's a complete monster._ He shook the thought from his head and continued to walk the grounds when he came across Hannah sitting with a book of Shakespearean quotes and laughing to herself.

"What's so funny?" he asked smiling

"The way people used to insult each other, you cankerblossom." she replied laughing.

"Oh, so _I'm_ a... Wait wha-?" he said, his eyes widening.

"Actually I'm not quite sure _what_ it means really. But if I was called one I would probably just laugh, not be insulted." She said smiling. Peter sat down next to her and snatched the book away, grinning. He began to read in a deep voice,

"Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?" Hannah snatched the book back and laughed

"No you shall not! And I'll have you know that I prefer spring over any season running." She exclaimed with a feigned angry face. Peter laughed at her.

"I'll keep that in mind," he said, and winked at her. Hannah blushed and hit his arm with her book.

"Did you just hit a king?" He asked playfully glaring at her.

"No, I just hit a fool wearing a crown." she retorted, once again hitting him with her book. "And on that note, I should go find the other fools," She said as she stood up, brushed off the grass on her skirt which was covered in it, she tried to take a step, and if it weren't for Peter's arm that shot out to support her waist, she would have fallen on her face. She righted herself, and when she looked up, she found herself staring into his sparkling blue eyes. His face had lost all humor, and he stared intently into her eyes.

"I won't let you fall." he said. Seeing that Hannah was blushing violently he made a subtle save. "I'm not as clumsy as Cas." She laughed and stood up and blushed more as she realized Peter had not let go.

"P-Peter I'm fine now, you can let go." He let go of her quickly, and it was his turn to blush, she gathered her skirt and book and wandered away towards the castle.

* * *

><p>"PLEASE, do I have to go?" Lina begged as both Natalie and Hannah dragged her to the ballroom for the dance lesson Susan had set up for them before the ball.<p>

"Delina! For the eight-billionth time, YES! You have to go. You're just lucky we didn't force you into a dress, for now!" Shouted Natalie

"For NOW?" she cried.

"Fine then!" said Natalie, "Go to the ball naked, and see if we don't have a laugh!"

"EWWW! No. We're not subjecting the Narnians to that!" Hannah laughed out as she and Natalie grabbed Lina's upper arms and dragged her around a corner when-

_SMACK!_

The girls had run straight into the boys, who were trying to drag Edmund to the same room. Hannah burst out laughing and simply stated,

"Looks like we're running into the same problem."

"Well I've just run into a big problem who is still sitting on my middle." Lina groaned, pushing Peter off of her.

"And um, Hannah, I can't b-breath." Caspian gasped. Hannah quickly got off and helped him up, and Natalie laughed at them, saying

"Wow Caspian, first you drop the poor girl, and now, Hannah, you sit on him. I suppose you two _are_ even now."

"Well why don't you be a _dear _and get off _my _middle." said Edmund with a grunt.

"Oh, Sorry!" She got off him, and helped him get on his feet. Edmund mumbled,

"Let just get this dancing class over with, I'm already having way too much fun." Everyone laughed loudly.

* * *

><p>"<em>And take your partners hand! SQUAWK<em>!_ No not like that! you're doing it all wrong! Step left, turn RIGHT!"_ With that last word from the birdlike dance teacher a loud cry was heard throughout the room.

"OW! Peter! You stepped on my foot!" Hannah yelled.

"That was pay back for the other ten times you stepped on _my_ foot."Peter joked laughing as Hannah blushed. Another strained cry was heard from the opposite side of the room.

"I GIVE UP! I WILL GO TO THIS GODFORSAKEN BALL IN A DRESS, BUT I WILL NOT DANCE FOR A SECOND!" Lina's cries echoed throughout the dance-hall, and she stormed away. Edmund gave the group a apologetic look, and dashed after the girl. Their heated argument was heard fading away.

"Well that went better then I thought it would, she stayed for a whole five minutes!" Exclaimed Natalie with a smile. Laughing, Caspian twirled her and said,

"Honestly I thought Ed was going to bail after the first time that bird thing squawked at us." He smirked at her, and Natalie just laughed. A short ways away Edmund was still chasing after Lina.

"Linaaaaa." He said, trying to keep the pace.

"No Edmund, just NO!" She retorted furiously.

"Linaa."

"NO!"

"Lina, we're too far away. I doubt anyone is going to follow us. Your plan worked!" Lina turned slowly, and stared at Edmund, who simply grinned cockily. Slowly but surely, her face broke out into a wide grin and shouted, while spinning around, her face cast to the sky.

"YES YES YESSS! I don't think I could take anymore of that torture." Edmund smiled and opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off by an annoyingly high pitched voice from behind him.

" Eddy! Daaarrrling!" Lina cringed at the sound of her voice, but tried to plaster the best smile she could on her face. Edmund turned around and said with a hint of sarcasm,

"Demetria? I thought you'd left for Archenland two weeks ago!" He didn't hide the disappointment in his voice, but either way, she didn't notice.

"Well I decided to come back, just for the ball. I knew you'd miss me so much, but now I need you to help me pick out my dress. I can't decide what color goes best with my shoes." Edmund glanced at Lina nervously.

"Well, um, dear, since I thought you'd be back in Calomeren with your father, I was going to escort Lady Delina, for friendship's sake." Demetria snorted and turned to Lina.

"Interesting friendship you and _my _courtier have developed. Why don't we find someone for yourself? I'm sure we can find someone with relatively low standards along with standing." Lina's mouth opened wide at the venom spewing from Demetria's mouth.

"Well I-" Lina started heatedly. Edmund cut her off.

"Let's go, love. We won't be able to find a decent outfit for myself if we dawdle here for the rest of the afternoon." He walked off, pulling Demetria by the hand.

_Edmund? And Outfits? _Lina thought to herself incredulously. At that moment Natalie and Hannah came running after her, panting as they finally caught up to the indignant girl.

"There you are! Come on Lina, it wont be that bad this time. Come back to the ballroom with us please?" Hannah begged giving her the puppy dog eyes that usually always worked. Natalie gave Lina a scrutinizing look.

_Why is she looking so hurt and dazed? I'll have to ask her about that later. _Natalie pushed the thought aside as Lina laughed.

"Fine, but get rid of that bird lady." She said, and as the other girls laughed, she thought to herself,_ She was getting on my nerves more than Demetria was._

* * *

><p>Hannah lay in her room that night, crying. <em>It was just a nightmare, just a nightmare.<em> Was what she had been repeating to herself for half an hour. She had been having the same recurring dream since she could remember. Some nights it was so bad she was afraid to go to sleep.

Tossing to her other side she gave up on the prospect of sleep and crawled out of her bed. Wrapping her robe around her she slowly exited her room._ Maybe a walk will clear my head._ Somehow she wandered her way into the gardens and saw Natalie doing her favorite thing- stargazing.

Leaning on the fountain next to her Hannah made Natalie jumped when she said, "You always were the night owl of the group weren't you?"

"Hannah! Warn me at the least!" Natalie retorted putting her hand over her heart.

"But that ruins all the fun!" Said Hannah shooting her friend a cheeky grin. Rolling her eyes, Natalie laughed at her and said,

"Yeah for you it does, I'm sure it would be funnier if you scared me to death!" Hannah grinned at her friends statement and lay down in the grass next to her. Her smile quickly faded. Natalie turned her head to look at her, and she could see the tears forming in Hannah's eyes.

"Whats wrong?" questioned Natalie sitting, but Hannah remained silent, staring up at the stars, not meeting Natalie's eyes. After minutes of silence, Hannah finally spoke.

"Every night I have the same dream, about these two people being killed right in front of me. I have no idea who they are but I can never remember their faces, but it feels so real. Almost like a memory." She trailed off feeling the tears coming on. Natalie spoke trying to give her friend support,

"It's just a dream, isn't it?" she asked sitting up. Hannah shook her head.

"I know them from somewhere. I swear I do." Hannah said, her voice breaking. Natalie looked at her sympathetically, and then opened her mouth to respond but was cut off by a voice behind her.

"It would be a pity if you didn't recognize your parents, child, but I do not blame you. You were so young." The girls jumped as The Great Lion suddenly appeared behind them.

"P-parents? No, m-my parents are back in New York- _alive_." Hannah stuttered hoping that it wasn't true. That those people that suffered so much at one time weren't actually her parents.

"Yes child, your parents _and _Natalie's." Natalie shook her head in disbelief and asked,

"I'm sorry, but perhaps I heard you wrong. Did you just say _my_ parents?"

"I can't deal with this now. I need to sleep." Hannah said stuttering, making any excuse to not know the true meaning of her dream, so she stood up and ran back to the castle. Natalie watched sadly and turned back to Aslan, asking,

"What you said...is it true?"

"Yes my child, unfortunately it is. Both of your parents were murdered by the White Witch's followers. They were accused of treason against Jadis and everything she stood for. So they were forced to go into hiding bringing their two daughters with them, knowing that they would be targeted by Jadis soon. They moved to a cave in the mountains, where they thought they would be safe, but it turned out they weren't, even though your parents had established strict rules about never leaving the cave due to your safety.

"Then how were my parents discovered?" Natalie asked softly.

"Jadis had a daughter. She went out to in the snow, with Jadis' most trusted wolf, Morgrum. She saw a light at the top of the cave where your parents were at the time. Being the most curious thing she was, the girl took her escort up to the cave. Your parents were killed on sight." Natalie looked at him with hatred forming in her eyes, she spoke trying to conceal her bitterness,

"Where is she now?" She asked, gritting her teeth. Aslan hesitated on what to say, but then simply said,

"She is... alive." Natalie's anger grew

"Well then, who is she?" She asked. _It wouldn't surprise me if it was Demetria,_ she thought to herself. She looked back at Aslan, waiting for him to respond. He turned and looked her straight in the eye and bluntly stated,

"Lina." Natalie's eyes transitioned from rage, to sadness, to nothing. Her face became completely blank, and Aslan read all of her emotions. Hurt, deceit, betrayal. She stood up, curtsied, and walked off. She stopped in the middle of her tracks and whispered,

"Don't tell the others. They've already been through enough. They don't need this too." Aslan watched her as she walked back into the castle, watching as a single tear fell and hit the ground.

**REVIEW PLEASE :) **


	4. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

-IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE- OUR STORY 'THREES A CHARM' IS NOW OFF HAITUS AND IS BEING MOVED TO HUFFY'S PERSONAL ACCOUNT: **DayDreamer1212**, SO IF YOU WANT TO CONTINUE READING YOU CAN START READING IT THERE AS OF **3/12/2013** THAT'S WHEN WE INTEND TO HAVE OUR PROGRESS OF THE STORY EDITED.

-**XOXO THE MAURADAS**


End file.
